Unexpected Love
by AllXx4XxU
Summary: ..."What makes you think its a girl who's won my affections?" Naruto almost passed-out at this comment "WHAT? YOU BETTER BE KIDDING! YOU NEED A GIRL TO REVIVE YOUR CLAN!" sasunaru
1. Confessions

Ello, i'm back with another story about how Sasuke and Naruto getting together, hopefully this one is better, enjoy!

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

**"Kyuubi Talking"**

It was a hot, muggy, and cloudy summer afternoon, though the sun was beaming down upon the earth the humidity was merciless. Thats why sixteen year old Naruto was found sleeping under a tree in its wonderful shade about three kilometers away from the village.

This spot was used by him and Sasuke for extreme training. The kind where if someone walked in on them they would think that Naruto had lost it and was trying to kill the Uchiha. Though no one came out this far, so they were safe to spar and work out their anger.

Sasuke, who too was sixteen was walking to the said extreme training area and almost tripped over the blonde and fell into the steam that ran through the small clearing, due to the fact he once again was thinking to much.

"OW! What was that for you prick!"

"Shut up Naruto! You were the one laying like a lazy bum under a bush!"

"Don't call me lazy! It's hot and my apartment has no cooling system so I spend the days here after Kakashi-sensei dismisses us." Naruto glared daggers at the raven haired boy.

Sasuke sighed and sat next to Naruto in the shade of the surrounding trees. He glanced at the blonde only to see him lay back down onto the lushes, green grass. Then something crossed his mind: the reason he came all the way out here.

"Hey, Naruto."

"What? I'm in no mood for a insult match."

"Shut up dobe! I need to talk about something... or more like someone."  
Naruto sat bolt up full attention towards the man sitting next to him.  
"Oh Gods! You like Sakura! NOOOO!! The world is ending!"

"NO! Gods no. Why would you even kid like that? No it's about someone else. I think I love them."

"Wow lucky fangirl. So what's the problem? They would probably love you right back. Oh I get it you don't want to embarass yourself by liking one of them!"

"No, they aren't a fangirl. They don't even notice I like them. I keep sending signs but they never catch on."

"Boy they sound stupid. Or you're just too subtle. Just go and tell them how you feel! I never would've thought you were shy!"  
Sasuke looked at the blonde in amazement. He had never been given such good advice before! That was something he hadn't counted on from his teammate.

"Well, I can't just go up to them, I don't even know if they like me back. I will not make a fool of myself just to be shot down. No dammit!"

"OK, just chill, take them out to some where private, like here, and ask them. If they say no, ask them to never speak of it again."

"Wow you're oddly helpful today." Sasuke was growing suspicious of Naruto. How come he wasn't laughing at him? Why wasn't he making fun of Sasuke for being in love with someone? HIM the hard-ass Uchiha!

"Well I guess I'm happy for you." there was a slight trace of sadness in his voice, but Sasuke noticed it anyway.

"Are you OK?" Sasuke was getting a little worried.

"Yeah of course I am! What I can't be happy for my best friend?!"

"So I'm only a friend to you?"

The blonde just blinked at him, "So who is the lucky lady?"

Sasuke had to stop himself from smacking his head. The boy was indeed proving the blonde-idiot stereotype. He looked at him with irritation. How could he fall in love with this idiot!?

Why of all people did he have to feel this way about Naruto. Naruto the baka, Naruto the idiot, Naruto the loser, Naruto the dobe, Naruto had beaten everyone. The fangirls, any enemy they had come to face in the last few years.  
How? He was dead last. A loser when they first met but he had grown. Why? How did he manage to change that much?

Finally he said something, "What makes you think it's a girl who's won my affections?" Naruto almost passed-out at this comment.  
"WHAT?! YOU BETTER BE KIDDING! YOU NEED A GIRL TO REVIVE YOUR CLAN!" Naruto was now staring with his mouth open at the Uchiha boy.

Sasuke stood up and brushed off his pants, "I knew they wouldn't understand!" as he walked off.

"They? How would he know if "they" understood or not, he hasn't even told them yet" Naruto said looking at spot where Sasuke was sitting. "...and he calls me stupid" Naruto layed back down but couldn't go back to sleep, he was thinking about what Sasuke said.

'They...They? I don't get it' Naruto said to himself.

An hour passed by, the clouds were getting bigger and darker, evidently it was going to storm soon so Naruto got up still thinking 'They..."I knew they wouldn't understand!"...WAIT! That means that i'm "they" So Sasuke loves me!' Naruto suddenly burst into a run.

Naruto felt bad, he had hurt his best friend's feelings by mistaking them for something less than what they really were, love!  
Now he knew why Sasuke called him baka, he was a huge one sometimes!  
Naruto had to find Sasuke! He knew he had felt that way about him since the whole Haku thing where he had "died" to protect Naruto. Not to mention he was a good kisser!  
This could lead to trouble. Big, bad, fangirl-related trouble. Not to mention trouble with Sasuke.

He had made Sasuke nervous, what if that affected missions? Damn hormones! He needed to fix this! He needed some answers. He needed to find Sasuke.  
...Naruto ran and ran after Sasuke in hopes of catching up to him be fore he reached his compound, no luck.

He was now feeling like a piece of shit for being so clueless. But how was he suppose to guess his practically emo teammate was gay!? Or possibly bi? This must have been a major set back for him. Now that he likes guys he would have trouble reviving his clan.

"Maybe he doesn't care anymore? No! He would never give up like that!"  
"Hey Sasuke has seen the sexy jutsu maybe he has a plan? but I can't keep that up for nine months! What is he thinking?" Naruto was at top speed headed to Sasuke's house, the Uchiha district. By this time the had wind picked up and it was drizzling.

Naruto had been there a few times before and never liked it. The place reeked of emptyness. It was so lonely and forlorn. It was sad. And Sasuke had to live there! Poor guy no wonder he was such an ass! He lived in a place like this all alone.

Naruto couldn't help but feel bad for him. How could he help? Well for one thing he could let Sasuke know he had the same feelings for him. And maybe help liven the place up a little. He decided to stick with the returning the feelings. That seemed like the best way to go. Next stop Sasuke's house.

Naruto walked through the Uchiha district with a look of sympathy upon his face. Now that it was pouring rain the houses looked as if they were weeping in despair. Some houses had slashes where maybe a sword or kunai had strucked. Naruto finally made it to Sasuke's Compound, where you would see a dent in the wall where the Uchiha crest is, he had always wonder how that happened.

Naruto walked up to the door and knocked, knocked, and knocked...

"Oh come on..."

Naruto must have stood in front of Sasuke's door for ten minutes knocking. And while he did that he felt as stupid as a fangirl. Damn nerves. His conscience was laughing hysterically at him. No that wasn't his conscience it was the damn fox!

'Shut the hell up, fox!' Naruto screamed in is head.  
**'But it's so funny! Your acting like a love-struck school girl! It's a good thing he doesn't know I'm in here or I would be ashamed to no end.'**

'I plan to tell him as soon as things are settled.' Naruto could have sword he heard the fox choking itself in shock.

**'Your jesting!'**

'You should know, your in my head after all.'  
Suddenly the door opened to reveal a shocked Uchiha at the door. He stood there looking at his the object of his love all wet. Then he spoke after a minute.  
"What do you want?" The raven-haired boy was pissed. No doubt about it.

Naruto cursed himself mentally along with Kyuubi.  
"I came to talk to you. I'm sorry i'm a major idiot sometimes but I didn't want to leave things up in the air. Can I come in we need to talk.  
The other just blinked then turned and said' "Come on then." Naruto was relieved to say the least. Maybe this would be easy. But for the vessle of Kyuubi nothing ever was.  
"Do you drink tea?"  
"Huh? Oh yeah. Sure."  
Naruto was nervous how does he say that he loved the boy and had loved him for quite some time now. This was a very delicate situation. Something Naruto was not good at handling. He felt as though he was in some poorly written story made by a sixeen-year-old yaoi fangirl.

Sasuke came back with two tea cups filled with steamy, green tree and a towel, handing the cup and the towel to Naruto who was staring off into space, but finally took both. Naruto took a sip of the tea and dried himself off and looked at Sasuke who drinking his tea.

"Sasuke I'm not good at this so I'm going to come and blurt it out so please don't be offended. I-I- love you, too!"  
'That was easier than I thought it would be.'  
"What?" the young Uchiha looked utterly lost and almost spit out his tea. Did his rival just admit to being in love with him? Feeling the same way he did about him? Most definitetly unexpected...

* * *

Okay theres more to come, but I kinda wanted it to be in chapters, but most importantly do you readers like it so far? Also if I were to make another chapter, would you like to have a lemon in it? Let me know please?

Read and review, Thank you


	2. Help Needed

Chapter 2: Help Needed

The next day

Naruto and Sasuke had spent the rest of the day talking about what they should do now that they knew what they felt towards each other. They decide to keep it a secret, for now. There were a few reasons they were going to hide it.

Most of them being fangirls trying to kill Naruto. Other reasons were for both of there benefits. Mostly pride wise. They were also still just getting the hang of their feelings and didn't want to screw anything up. Both agreed that they needed help so Naruto was going to go find Iruka-sensei today and Sasuke was going to talk to Kakashi.

--Naruto POV--

I was walking towards Iruka-sensei's house when I noticed a rock had been following me. Of course it was Konohamaru and gang, at least the rock wasn't square this time. It was in fact rounded and chipped in places. The kids were getting good. Still I didn't have time to play with them so instead of running back and forth like I usually do I called them on it right away.

"Come on out Konohamaru! The rock's too big!" and it was.

"Awww, man, you're good Boss!" a puff of smoke and there he was... alone.

"Hey, were are the others?" I looked around expecting a sneak attack.

"They're sick with some kind of flu virus." Konohamaru looked up and smiled. "So you want to play ninja?"

I didn't want to crush the hopeful look in his eyes so I smiled and said, "Not right now. I have something super important to do and then I might have a mission. So how about the next free day I get..." I trailed off seeing the grin slip from his little face.

"Aww, please boss? I'm really lonely and no one is around to play with." then came the puppy eyes. Damn little kids and their absolute chibi-ness!

I let out a sigh, "OK, after I talk to Iruka-sensei I'll play with you. Go to the training grounds by the park and I'll be there in about a half hour." I hoped that I would be out of there in that amount of time.

"OK!" he smiled a toothy grin at me and dashed of towards the playground.

I couldn't help but smile at my adopted little brother. Damn it some days I think he's cuter than me!... Nah.

Finally I got to Iruka's house and knocked on the door. No answer. I knocked again, a little harder. There was a clatter and a couple of whispers then a flash of a familiar chakra. I almost figured out whose it was but the door opened to reveal a disserved Iruka.

"Oh, Naruto. What's wrong?" Uh-oh, he's starting to put on his worry face!

"Nothing I just need to talk to you about something." I smile just to help lighten the mood. I really am happy and I think he notices there's no need to worry.

"Alright what's up?" he ushers me into the house. I sit on the couch and grab a cookie that's handed to me. Kami-sama, I love coming here.

"So what is it you want to talk about?" I can see he's still a bit on edge.

"Umm, well I really like someone, not Sakura." I add quickly as I see him open his mouth. "I told you I don't feel that way about her anymore."

And that was true, I still loved her but it was a sibling love no crush. To that I plead insanity. Now I see that it wasn't ever that kind of love but a confused mix of a teenage crush and caring friendship. Boy had I been stupid!

"So who is it then?" he asked looking oddly hopeful. Did he already know? No way I just figured this out. Maybe he noticed it from Sasuke? I hope not.

"Well, it's-" I cut off. If he didn't know he might flip. I'm sure he would like little adopted grandkids. Then again he only wants me happy. Here I go.

"Well?" he says.

"You promise not to flip or anything... or tell anyone just between you and me?"

"Yes, now come on and tell me." I loved seeing him all impatient and stuff. It was really funny.

"Ok, it's, well, it's," a take a deep breath and say the next part really fast. "I'm in love with Sasuke!"

He doesn't say anything. Did he die of shock? SHIT!!

Then he speaks. Sweet relief. "Who?"

"Sasuke." I'm looking at my feet.

"Oh, well you picked a good guy."

When he said that I looked up at him. He didn't care? He actually approved? This was going great!

We talked for about ten more minutes and I got a crash course on male sex. How Iruka knew about that I'll never know, nor do I want to.  
I left and went off to find Konohamaru. I did have a promise to keep. I'm a ninja of my word!

Sasuke PoV  
With Sasuke...

I have been looking for Kakashi for almost an hour! Where the fuck is he?! He's been getting on my nerves.  
'Please Kami-sama let him just fall from the sky or something!'  
I should pray more often because as I finish that thought Kakashi popped out of thin air. Not the sky but still he's here, and looking a little shaken. On to business!

"Kakashi."

He turns to look at me. "Ahh, Sasuke, what are you doing out here?"

"I was looking for you. I need to talk to you about something." I hope he's any help. He is a pervert, but Naruto got trained by a bigger perv then him and, well, he's pretty good (I'd never say Naruto could kick my ass!).

"Well, what do you need to talk about?" he sat on a rock and looked up at me. All I could see was that eye. It just pissed me off so damned much. But I needed to focus!

"I have an emotional problem."

"It's about time you noticed this. So are you emo or just severely depressed?" I don't think he was joking, entirely.

"Shut up! I'm serious!"

"So am I. Mostly." he added as an after thought.

"No, I think I'm in love." I swear I'm blushing like an idiot.

"Yet again I say, 'About time.' Let me guess, Naruto, right?"

I stare at him. I'm dumbfounded. How did he know? I hardly knew. Fucking senseis!  
"Yes, I've known this would happen for years now. About time. Have you talked to Naruto yet?"

I nodded, "Yeah, he's talking with Iruka." I could swear he smiled. That damned mask!  
"Well, what do you need to know?"

So I asked every question that popped into my head. From how to act romantic (to a bearable degree) to how to have sex. How Kakashi knew so much about that was way beyond me. I really don't care as long as he knows and tells me, other than that I don't need to know anything further.

After about twenty minutes I feel i've learned enough. I say thanks and leave. Time to find out how it went with Naruto-koi. No, I need to find a better nickname. I'll work on that with him.

Okay second chapter is complete. The third chapter is going to be a bit long, so it might take awhile for me to update.

Read and Review, Thank you.


	3. First Night

Chapter 3: First Night

Sasuke walked through the village of Leaf wishing he could find his new boyfriend. He wasn't at Iruka's anymore and his house was empty. Where could Naruto be? How could something so loud and bright disappear so completely? Where else would he be? Sasuke sat on a bench just outside the park to think when he heard a voice.

"I'll get you yet Boss!" Sasuke turned his head to see the little brat Naruto always watched over. The one who called Naruto 'Boss'. Bingo!

"Konohamaru get back here! Give me my headband back! Now!" Naruto bound after the boy who wasn't looking where he was going. Not a good thing.

"Ahh! Watch it kid!"

BANG!

Sasuke, Konohamaru and Naruto were knocked to the ground. Naruto grabbed his precious headband back from the little kid now on Sasuke's lap.

"HA! Now who's got who- oh hey Sasuke! Ummm, what are you doing here?" Naruto looked at his love in confusion.

"Just trying to find you. Looks like I did." he shot a small glare at the young boy in between him and Naruto.

"Heh, yeah. Okay Konohamaru, I got to go now so I'll see you around!" The three of them stood up and Sasuke and Naruto tried to walk away, but something grabbed Naruto's arm.

"No! I still want to play ninja!" Konohamaru cried.

"I can't! Me and Sasuke have stuff to do so you have to let go!" Naruto and Sasuke pulled but Konohamaru wouldn't let go. This kid had a vice grip. Damn.

"Sasuke get him off!" Naruto said pulling with all his might.

"What do you think I'm trying to do? Do you have any ideas on how to pry this kid off?" Sasuke was also pulling with all of his might, trying not to break Naruto's arm off in the process.

"One. But you have to do what I say, alright?" Naruto didn't wait for an answer. He shifted so that Konohamaru's armpit was exposed.

"What do you want me to do?" Sasuke didn't like where this was going.

"Tickle him right under the arm! He won't be able to hold on to me for long after that!"  
"You're joking, right?" Uchiha Sasuke may do a lot of things; be a complete and total asshole, blow-off five girls a day, love Naruto, but he did not tickle little kids.

"Do you want him off me or not?" Naruto had a point. This was the only time. Time to swallow his pride and do it.

"Right. Take this brat!" Sasuke went right in and tickled the kid until he let go of Naruto. Then Naruto joined in and they sat there for about a minute until Konohamaru screamed stop.

"Well, like I said see you later!" and he walked off with Sasuke. Naruto did feel bad about dumping the boy but he had played with him for about an hour. And besides, his Sasuke wanted him.

"So how was your talk with Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Well, he's an idiot and knows a lot about gay sex." Sasuke said looking up at the sky. There were a few clouds and they were dark. It was going to rain again tomorrow.

"Weird, Iruka-sensei did too. And I heard someone leaving his house when I showed up."

"Kakashi looked like he was running or trying to hide from something too." They looked at each other in disbelief.

"Oh, Gods! No way!" they said together. Their sensei's are together?! Too creepy. They hurried to Sasuke's house without another word on the subject, though it was the only thing going through their minds.

That Night

Naruto had made dinner and set the table while Sasuke went to shower. When Sasuke came back down he was shocked to see that his kitchen was in complete order and the food looked edible. More than that it looked great! And it wasn't ramen. It was sushi, rice balls, and curry.

"Where did you learn to cook?" the shocked Uchiha inquired.

"I have lived by myself all my life and, you can't live off ramen alone. I've tried. Boy, did I get sick!" he laughed and sat down next to Sasuke.

The black haired boy took a bite and his eyes opened wide in surprise.  
"This is great Naruto, I had no idea you could cook so well!" this made the blond blush like mad.

"Wow, no one's ever said that to me. Thanks!" he looked down at his bowl of rice in embarrassment.

"Hey, do you want to sleep here tonight?" Sasuke blushed slightly but he looked right at Naruto who looked at him in shock.

"I can, really?" the Uchiha nodded.

"Great! Ummm, where do I sleep?" he smiled, already knowing the answer.

"My bed, okay?" Naruto nodded.

"Good, you cooked and still need a shower, so you go ahead and I'll clean up." he picked up the empty bowls and walked over to the sink.

Naruto jumped up and ran to the bathroom. In just a few minutes Sasuke heard the water running. He felt excitement bubble up in the pit of his stomach. Naruto was going to be sleeping in his bed. The raven-haired youth had dreamt of this day, or night. It didn't seem real, but it was. The water in his shower was running and his loved one was in there. How he wished he could join him.

Then the water stopped and the door could be heard opening. And Naruto walked out and into the bedroom. Sasuke finished the last dish and went in after him. When he opened the door, the sight that geeted him was not what he had expected. Naruto was sitting on the bed, blushing slightly. He looked over at Sasuke and smiled. Naruto turned around and walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around the Uchiha's shoulders and kissed him in the cheek.

"It's about time. Oh, I might need to borrow a pair of boxers." Sasuke got undressed to his boxers and climbed on the bed next to Naruto.

"They're in the top drawer. Just take which ever one you think will fit." Sasuke had a air of defeat until he saw Naruto smirk over his shoulder while moving towards the dresser. Maybe this night wouldn't be a waste of his time.

Naruto got the boxers on and sat next to Sasuke. He leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Yawning he said, "Hey, when do you usually fall asleep? I don't want to make you go to bed too soon."

Sasuke hugged him. "I don't think that will be a problem." he leaned in and kissed Naruto again.

--

I kinda shorten chapter 3, because I thought it was early for a lemon, so there will be a chapter 4, I hope this okay

Read and Review, Thank you


	4. Ready Dobe?

Chapter 4: Ready Dobe?

Sasuke pulled back and looked at Naruto's blue eyes. He was so innocent, so pure, even after the childhood he had been. Sasuke didn't know the details but he did know that Naruto had been abused and beaten as a child. And he had never even had a Mom or Dad.

Even if Sasuke had lost his parents at least he had still had them at some point. Sasuke leaned in for another kiss, letting his hands travel. They reached the elastic of the boxers Naruto had on. Before he could make a move Naruto grabbed his hand, fear in his eyes.

"S-sasuke, I'm not ready for this yet." he avoided eye contact.

Sighing Sasuke nodded. "I don't want to force you. I'll be ready when ever you are."  
Naruto looked hesitant, maybe he would do this, but Sasuke didn't want him to force himself. Then he spoke, "Could you still hold me, I mean if you want to."

Sasuke was suprised Naruto trusted him that far. He had apparently hesitated because Naruto laid down and rolled to face away from Sasuke.  
The Uchiha leaned in and stroked his hair, " Of couse, I'd love to hold you like a little teddy bear."

Naruto knew he was only kidding but he did like the way the comparison made him feel. Stuffed animals were important and special. Something guarded from all others. It made him feel safe, the way Sasuke made him out to be something most precious. They curled up, Naruto facing away Sasuke's chest. Soon both boys were fast asleep.

The Next Morning

Sasuke was still asleep. He looked so peaceful like that but, Naruto still had to bit back the desire to wake him up by doing something childish. He probably would have given in if Sasuke didn't wake up just then.

"Good morning, Naru-pai." he said sleep still in his eyes. Naruto had never noticed just how beautiful they were.

"Morning. So do you want breakfast or do you want to stay here until we have to meet Sakura and Kakashi?" That's right, they had a meeting with those two.

"I guess we should eat." Team Seven still met even though Naruto and Sasuke were Jounins and Sakura was a Chunin. It was annoying but Naruto seemed to like it and it gave Sakura a chance to fawn over Sasuke and Kakashi. A chance to help them better their skills. In all truth Sasuke really didn't mind them. They were fun from time to time.

"Well, I'll cook and eat mine, you get in the shower." Naruto said. They got out of bed and walked off. Naruto grabbed one of Sasuke's shirts before he went to the kitchen.

He cooked eggs and toast. Not the best breakfast but it was something. As he was finishing his last bit Sasuke came down. He looked at the food and smiled. He loved Naruto's cooking even if it was something simple like eggs.

Naruto got up and put his plate in the sink, promising to do it later. He walked passed Sasuke and gave him a quick kiss one cheek.

"Be right back." he said and went to shower.

He rinsed off and got dressed back in his clothes from the day before. He came back out and saw Sasuke waiting by the door.

"Ready, dobe?" Naruto gave him a pout.

"What? We have to keep up appearances." That much was true. "Anyway, it's how I show I love you. I found that out years ago."

Naruto grinned and left the house with Sasuke right behind.

--

Sorry its short, i'm trying finish the rest of story quickly.

Read and Review, Thank You


	5. Training and Eviction?

Chapter 5: Training and Eviction!?

--

They got to the training field where the three of them had become Genin. Sakura was already there waiting for them and Kakashi. No matter how later one of them came he came at least a half an hour later. She saw them walking over together and jumped up. She hadn't seen them for a week and was looking foward to having some catching up time. She walked over to them and realized that Naruto's house was in the other direction.

"Hey, Naruto why are you coming from Sasuke-kun's house?" It was the only place that she could imagine him at and even so it was hard to do that.

"Who said I was coming from his house?" Naruto said a bit defensively.

"Sorry, but then where were you coming from?" the pink-haired girl was getting even more confused.

"I was just going to meet him. He had said something about not coming and I was going to drag his ass here!" Naruto grinned.

"Oh, why weren't you going to come Sasuke-kun?" she turned to her infatuation.

"I just thought I might have something to do today. I guess not." he sent the blond a small glare.

Sakura looked from one boy to the other. Something was going on and she didn't know what. This was going to piss her off for sure. She was about to ask what was going on with her old teammates when Kakashi suddenly appeared in-between the three of them.

"Sensei!" Sakura blurted. "Why do you always have to do that! And can't you be on time for once in your life? God!"

It was a ritual for them. Yell at Kakashi and do whatever it was they had planned be it a mission or just go out for lunch. Then a bit of training, for Naruto and Sasuke, followed by Sakura drooling over Sasuke, and to finish it up, Kakashi telling them to keep working on something and he poofs away to Kami-sama knows where. And that's pretty much the day they go through everytime the old team gets back together. Not this time though.

"Is something going on between you and Naruto, Sasuke-kun?" came Sakura's voice as she peered around Kakashi.

"No, why?" Sasuke replied. He prayed that Kakashi wouldn't spill the beans.

"Oh, just you guys seem to be acting weird." She walked around so they were all facing each other.

"Sasuke's always acting weird! Don't worry he's probably just a little cranky!" the blonde smiled.

"Well, how about we catch up over lunch? My treat." Kakashi said.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked.

They walked through the village towards a small resturant that Kakashi said had some of the best food he'd ever eaten. The three of them took his word for it. They walked in a sat down right away. They took a look at the menu and within two minutes Naruto had shouted out a hoory, for the place served ramen.

After five more minutes they had all picked out what they wanted and given Naruto a limit of three bowls. While they waited for the food to be brought to them they somehow got back to what was going on with Naruto and Sasuke. They tried to deny everything but Sakura was convinced that something was going on between them, and Kakashi was no help what so ever. All he did was sit there and smile (from what they could tell). She finally got mad at them both hiding something from her, so she asked Kakashi.

"Do you know anything?" she put him under her piercing glare. He just smiled at her.

"Even if I did, it's none of my business, and you need to talk to them." he nodded in the direction of the two teens.

She turned a brilliant red at this. After the food got there she stopped talking to them until they were all done. She had been worrying Naruto and Sasuke at her sudden lack of interest but they soon found out she was only thinking of what questions to ask to get the infomation she wanted. She was one of the more tactical minds in the ninja world so she was going to get something out of them, whether they liked it or not.

"So, what did you guys do yesterday? I didn't see you around anywhere." They usually passed each other every now and then but them being at Sasuke's house and talking to their senseis, they hadn't really gone anywhere.

They couldn't tell her what they had really been doing, she would figure it out on her own from there. They couldn't lie, unfortunately she wasn't that stupid. There weren't really any other options. She had cornered them. They had to confess. Sasuke looked over at Kakashi one last time before he opened his mouth.

"Come by Naruto's place later, by yourself, we have something to tell you." Naruto looked over at the boy next to him. Did he really plan on telling Sakura, the biggest gossip in town, about them? Sasuke must have gone mental. But it did buy them some time, maybe he had a plan. Kami-sama, Naruto hoped so.

They finished their day without anymore prying from Sakura, to their relief. It was about four in the afternoon and it was time for Sakura's shift at the hospital to start so she said good-bye and told Sasuke she would be at Naruto's house right after her shift. Kakashi soon left after that giving the two boys a thoughtful look and a smile, from what they could tell. Naruto and Sasuke walked through the streets side by side. No one gave them a second glance. They had become good friends and were often seen walking around talking to each other.

Sasuke had said that they should just go to Naruto's apartment and wait for her there and Naruto agreed. So they walked and held a small conversation on their last mission, a trip to Wave Country to help out with the bridge they had saved years ago. This time though, it was all routine. No suprise attack from rough jounin or anything like that, and Sasuke made it back without making Naruto think he had died. So over all it had been good.

They were nearing the top floor where Naruto lived when they saw something that made their blood run cold. There were boxes outside of the door all open and stuff thrown in haphazardly. Scrolls lay on top, opened, and broken bottles of soy sauce and an early eighteen birthday present from Ero-sannin of sake. Naruto ran up to the door and looked at the knob.

"The lock's been changed! Who did this? What's going on?" Naruto looked through the boxes to see that everything in there was, in fact, his. He started to try and fit the key in the slot but with no avail.

While Naruto was looking through his stuff Sasuke looked around for any sign of who could have done this. No one lived up on the top floor, only Naruto, so who would climb all the way up here to kick Naruto out of his house?

"AAAHHHH!! Nani? What is going on? Who did this?" Tears had started to form in his eyes now and his hands were shaking.

Sasuke walked over to him, he wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller boy and squeezed. " It's alright, it'll be okay. We'll go to Tsunade-sama and tell her what happened. Don't worry, Naru-pai." He squeezed a little tighter and rocked him back and forth.

They heard footsteps coming up the stairs and separated. As they did, Jiraiya made it to the top. He looked tired and sad. He looked up to see the two boys staring at him he gave a big sigh and walked closer. Naruto ran over to him and started asking every question he could think of.

"Ero-sannin! What's going on? Why am I locked out? Who did this? Why is all my stuff in boxes? Ero-sannin, what's going on?" Tears started to fall slowly as he spoke.  
Jiraiya sighed again and put his hand up to silence the boy. "You need to come to the Hokage's office. Tsunade will explain everything." He looked over at Sasuke. "She said you are to go alone."

Naruto sniffed and nodded. He looked over at his boyfriend who nodded and waved him off. Naruto gave a teary smile and mouthed, "I'll be right back." Sasuke nodded again and turned to Jiraiya. Naruto ran off and jumped from buliding to building, straight to the Hokage tower.

He arrived and was let in by the guards. He ran up the steps and went right in with out knocking. He took one look and ran up to the desk which sat a disgruntled Tsunade.

"OOBA-CHAN!! WHAT'S GOING ON? WHY CAN'T I GET INTO MY HOUSE? WHY CA-" Shizune put her hand over his mouth to quiet the whiskered youth.

"Sit down and be quiet. There are a few things we need to talk about." she said sadly. Naruto noticed this and sat down without complaints.

Tsunade took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She looked and Naruto for a minute before taking a swig of her sake. Then she started. "Your apartment was rent controlled, you know this. Well there was a lease put on it for you by the Third Hokage. Unfortunately, it has run out and I can't re-new it. The floor you live on is being demolished and rebuilt. Then it will be sold off to new tenants. So you will no longer be living there."

Naruto couldn't stay silent any longer. "Nani? What do you mean? I'm going to be homeless? Can't you do something, You're the damn Hokage!" He was now standing, his hands balled into fists still shaking.

"Sit down, just because I'm Hokage doesn't give me absolute power. And no you won't be homeless. We have a house for you but there is one condition."

Naruto looked up at her, hope returning to his blue eyes. "Nani? Nani?"

"We need proof of who your parents were." She stared long and hard at him. His and Shizune's faces carved in utter confusion.

"M-my parents? Proof? I don't even know who they are!" he couldn't believe it. He had been so close to getting a new home and just like that it was taken away. Of all things he could have needed it had to be the one thing he never had.

"Calm down, there is one possible lead that could tell you who your parents are." she straightened up and her voice got very serious. "The Uchiha's kept a record of all the family trees, except the Hyuuga's, in their complex. Sasuke might know where to find it. Do you think he'll be willing to help?"

Naruto smiled, how lucky could he be? His boyfriend held the secrets of his past and his ticket to a new house. This day was turning around. Naruto might have been forced out of his house and Sakura might find out that he's in love with Sasuke but none of that mattered right now. He was finally going to find out who his family was.

"So, by the look on your face I would say he would help you." she sighed again and looked relieved. She smiled and then spoke again, "Do you have somewhere to stay in the mean time?"

Naruto nodded. He stayed there and asked some questions about why he was forced out with out any warning and if he would be able to live in the new house if it was indeed his. He left and said good-bye, promising to be back with good news tomorrow. Tsunade leaned back in her chair and drained the last of her sake in one glup.

Shizune grabbed it and gave her a small exasperated glare and then a small smile. She went about cleaning up the small office and let her thoughts wonder. Tsunade stared at the four pictures in front of her. The past Hokage... she wondered. As she looked at the fourth's picture, if he could possibly be - no. No way.

Naruto ran back to his old apartment, his spirits much higher than they were when he had left. He landed next to Sasuke, he was about to shout out the good news When he saw that he was sleeping. Naruto grinned to himself, his boyfriend could be so kawaii sometimes. He sat down next to him and looked acrossed the hall. While he waited for his lover to wake up he himself fell alsleep. The day may have turned around but no one said it couldn't turn back around.

--

Chapter 6 is coming.

Read and Review, Thank You


	6. Busted!

Chapter 6: Busted!

Sakura was walking up the steps, one more floor to go. Why did Naruto have to live up here? She just sighed and walked up the last flight. What did Sasuke want to tell her? she hoped it was something about her or maybe he was going to ask her something about Naruto. She wondered why she had to go to his house. It wasn't even close to the hospital or where they had left eachother. What was going on? Then a weird thought passed through her mind, were Naruto and Sasuke involved with eachother?

The notion itself sent cold chills up her spine. No way they would think of the other in that way. Sure, granted, they were always hanging out, but they were best friends. She and Ino were friends and always together in their free time. So, why did they have to meet here? She sighed as she reached the last step. She had calmed down but that ended when her eyes met the sight before her.

Naruto had his arms around Sasuke and the Uchiha had his arms around Naruto's waist. Naruto's head was nesteled in Sasuke's chest and Sasuke's face was in Naruto's hair. Both had a smile and a look of complete comfort.

'No, they're just asleep. They fell asleep waiting for me and then rolled over. Yeah, that's what happened. I'll wake them up and they'll throw the other away!'

If only that was what happened. She walked over and crouched beside Sasuke. She spoke softly and slowly, "Sasuke-kun? Hey, wake up." she gave him a small shake and he opened his eyes. He blinked a few times and looked over at Sakura. Then his eyes became wide as he looked back at the sleeping figure in his arms.

'HA! I knew it. Nothing to worry about.' said Inner Sakura.

Sasuke didn't jump up and throw his friend aside. He slowly, carefully sat up and shook him awake also. Naruto blinked and looked up at Sasuke's face. He smiled and yawned, asking for five more minutes. Sasuke shook his head and pointed over at Sakura. Naruto looked at her and his eyes got just as wide as Sasuke's had. He jumped up and looked around franticly, as if trying to remember where he was. His gaze settled on his door and his eyes grew sad, then in an instant they brightened again.

"Oh, I have great news! Tsunade-ooba-chan has a new apartment for me! All I need is proof of who my parents were! And the records ar in your house! Isn't that great Sasu-chan!" Naruto froze.

Time seemed to stop and the temperature dropped about twenty degrees. All that was heard was a gasp from Sakura and a squeeky sound from the back of Naruto's throat. He hadn't ment to say Sasuke's nickname. Sakura was here and it was too late. She had heard what was ment only for Sasuke's ears. He slowly turned to look at Sakura.  
she stood there in complete shock. She didn't just hear that. No way in the nine levels of hell did she just hear what she thought she just heard.

Sakura's PoV

I just stood there. Naruto had called Sasuke-kun 'Sasu-chan'. What was that some kind of nickname? I was right they are involved with each other! No! How could Naruto!? He knew I loved Sasuke-kun! This is worse than anything Ino had ever done to me. My heart feels like it's smashed into a bunch of little pieces and stomped on. How dare Naruto!? I'm going to kill him! I swear it!

"U-um, Sakura-chan?" I hear him say. I'm so mad I can bearly hear he spoke at all. I look at him, my face still in a totally shocked look. I probably look like an idiot, and in font of Sasuke-kun, too! He is dead as soon as I get over the shock.  
"Hey, Sakura, you okay?" that was Sasuke-kun. He's still concerned? There's still hope!  
I twist my face into the most furious thing I could possibly manage and turn to Naruto. He's so past dead.

Normal Pov

Sakura seemed to have snapped out of the trace because her face twisted and contorted in anger. She looked at Naruto. This wasn't good. She was going to beat him to a plup and knowing Naruto, like Sasuke did, he wouldn't fight back at all. Sakura would surely kill him, for real!

"Sakura, this is what I wanted to tell you about." Sasuke said trying to passify the steaming konoichi. He stood with Naruto and looked her in the face. She didn't soften her look at all, not even for Sasuke.

"HOW COULD YOU NARUTO?! I HATE YOU! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR UGLY FACE EVER AGAIN! YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT SASUKE-KUN AND YOU STILL DID THIS? HOW CAN YOU EVEN CALL YOURSELF MY FRIEND? I HATE YOU, HATE YOU, HATE YOU!!" she had the voice and look of a child throwing a temper tantrum. But both men knew better. She wasn't a pushover like she had been when they had been placed on their team so many years ago.

"Sakura-chan, look let me explain. We-" Naruto tries to say.

"NO, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! I CAN'T BELEIVE I HAD THOUGHT OF YOU AS A FRIEND! YOU'RE A HORRID EVIL PERSON NARUTO! YOU'RE A MONSTER!"

Naruto just froze. His eyes glazed over and his body started to shake slightly. Tears fell from Sakura's eyes and she stood there loooking at him, not really seeing. So she thought of him as a monster to? Maybe not for the same reasons but it was enough. She had said it, and ment it. His head swam with faceless images of people calling him that, wishing death on him, hurting him without laying a finger on him. Tears bulit up in his eyes.

His knees felt weak and he dropped to the floor. Sasuke turned to him and kneeled down beside his boyfriend. Then he looked over at Sakura. Her tears hadn't stopped falling but she seemed to notice what she had done.

But neither truly realized the full extent of the words and their damage. Naruto was shaking like a leaf in Sasuke's strong arms. He couldn't make out the words but he could hear people talking above him, he could feel warm arms wrapped around his shoulders, but he could also hear all the voices from the past. They were drilling into his skull, causing pain that felt physical. He couldn't take it much longer. Then he heard a scream, it sounded oddly like his voice. Then he fainted.

Dream State

"Kit, hey. Get up." came a voice, almost kind. "Oi, Brat!" So much for nice.  
Naruto opened his eyes. He looked around. He was sitting against a stone wall in a very dark room. He could hear water dripping and chains clanking. It wasn't cold but Naruto's skin was covered in goose bumps. He stood up and looked around. He tried to walk but their were chains around his ankels.  
"It's about time me and you had a little chat." came the booming voice of Kyuubi, the nine-tailed fox.


	7. Talking and Forgive?

Chapter 7: Talk and Forgive...?

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**"'Kyuubi talking"'**

Re-Cap:

"NO, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! I CAN'T BELEIVE I HAD THOUGHT OF YOU AS A FRIEND! YOU'RE A HORRID EVIL PERSON NARUTO! YOU'RE A MONSTER!"

He couldn't take it much longer. Then he heard a scream, it sounded oddly like his voice. Then he fainted. Now the Kyuubi wants to have a word with Naruto...

* * *

**"'Listen to me, Kit. You are unconscience. Do you understand that much?'"** Kyuubi asked, as if Naruto didn't have the common sense to know he was passed out. He was having a bit of difficulty remembering why he had passed out.

Woke up in Sasuke's arms, told him the good news, and saw Sakura.  
Oh, yeah, she heard him use Sasuke's nickname. She had yelled at him and called him a monster. Naruto felt his heart clench. He had known it would only be a matter of time before she called him that dreaded word. He sat there, chained to the stone wall he had woken up on. He looked around, but couldn't see the fox.

"Yeah, I know. Where are you, damn fox?" Naruto tried to peer through the darkness but nothing came into view but more dark. He sighed and sat down.

He made to lean on the wall but it was no longer made of stone and cold. It wasn't even a wall anymore. Kyuubi was manifested behind him. He tried to stand but two tails came and pulled him back down by the waist. A third tail made it's way around Naruto's shoulders and a wet nose nuzzled his cheek. He tried to see what the fox looked like up close but only saw the dark. The fox let out a chuckle.

**"'Now, now, I want to talk. Without distractions.'"** Kyuubi sounded strange this close and when they weren't in a life or death battle. Almost like a woman. Naruto found himself wondering this.

**"'Yes, Kit, I am a female demon.'"** Kyuubi shifted so Naruto was almost laying on it's - her stomach.

"But I thought demons didn't have genders." Naruto remembered a talk he had had with Tsunade one time. She had said that demons didn't breed so there was no need for them to have genders.

**"'The tails are an exception. Shukaku is a male, the Two-tail is a female along with the four, Five, and Seven. All the others are men."** Kyuubi sounded pissed when she said 'men'. **"Anyway, that is not why you are here. You are involved with the Uchiha brat. This, as you now know, will cause some problems. That bitch, Haruno, she's going to be one of the biggest problems. She wants what you see as your mate. That could be dangerous for her and anyone who might try to back her up."**

Naruto was lost. Why would her wanting Sasuke put her in danger? No matter what she did or said he would never hurt her. She was like a sister to him, even after what she had said and would most likely do. she was his friend despite anyth- wait, did Kyuubi just say mate? Sasuke wasn't his mate! Sure they loved each other, but mate ment kids and family and acceptance. None of which they had, or would ever have. Kyuubi, Naruto concluded, was nuts.

**"'I am not crazy Kit. And you do not really need all of those things to have a mate. All you need is sex drive, and you have that.'"** Naruto made a squeeking noise and tried to stand again, this time he didn't even get off the ground. **"'Stop that Kit. Now listen, if she tries to make a move on Sasuke and you get possesive, which will happen, you will unknowingly force me out and lose contol of your actions. She will most likely die.'"**

Naruto felt his breath hitch. Die? No way. He would never do that. He couldn't. Naruto had never lost control of Kyuubi. He was in the drivers seat, unlike Gaara. But that was a slightly different case. Kyuubi was sealed in him to keep the Tail at bay. Gaara had Shukaku so he could use him. Too bad that the One-tail was constantly trying to drive the Sand shinobi crazy. Kyuubi had hardly any influence on Naruto and his actions. So, why all of a sudden did she?

**"'Because you and I are growing closer, in spirit and power. You are slowly fusing with me and we're slowly sharing the same conscience. It will never totally happen, mind you, but if my instincts are riled I will come out.'"**

**"But you wouldn't hurt Sakura! I know that, somehow." and he did. Kyuubi, however little, cared for Naruto's well being. So why would she threaten Sakura?**

**"'I am, by nature, a posessive creature. She will be meddeling in your teratory, and in doing so going into my territory. I will take over you and my instincts will take over me.'"  
**Naruto just sat there. So if Sakura made a move on Sasuke with him around she would be in danger? All people would? Naruto couldn't have this, jealousy was one thing but killing was another completely! This was terrible how could he do anything with Sasuke? His fangirls were bound to show up and do something to upset Naruto.

"Shit." was all he could manage, his voice was high and strained. He let his eyes wander, the cold blank walls, chains, the bars to Kyuubi's cage, and - WAIT! The bars to her cage! He was either inside or she had gotten out!

**"'Relax, Kit. You're inside, I can't hurt you here anyway. This is all in your head. Now I'm done for the time being. Please try and be careful. Those things I told you about won't happen for sometime so I hope you make it known that Sasuke is your's and not to be touched by anyone else.'"** she said.

Her voice was controlled but Naruto could tell she was angery. Maybe she really did care what happened to him. For some reason it made him feel safe and protected. He trusted her, even if she was a demon, she was like a mother to him, always there to nag him and help him out when it was really needed. Naruto felt himself smiling, and his heart warmed.

_"Naruto, wake up. Please wake up, she didn't mean it. Naruto stop crying."_ suddenly a faint voice rang through the empty chambers of naruto's inner mind. It sounded like Sasuke, and he sounded worried.

**"'Looks like their waiting for you. Be nice and wake up. I'll talk with you soon.'"** Naruto could tell from her voice she was smiling.  
Everything started to blur and fog out. Colors swirled and and shapes became abstract. Then everything faded into nothingness.

Back To The Others

"Naruto, please," Sakura didn't know that she could have done that, she hadn't been thinking. What had she done? She had hurt Naruto and made him pass out. She had made him cry in his unconscienceness state. She was an awful person, a truely awful, terrible, foul, heartless person. How could she do such a thing to the boy she thought of as a little brother?

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so sorry! Please wake up!"  
She collapsed to her knees and started bawling. Her heart was in so much pain. She couldn't take it. What a horrid person she was. She was just envious of Naruto because he had Sasuke! Now she had gone and hurt him. She was the monster here, not the blonde. Why had he taken that so harshly? They were going to get answers when he was okay.

Sakura heard a noise coming from the direction of her two friends. Her head shot up and she saw Naruto's eyes start to open. He looked kind of out of it but he started to look around. Sasuke proped him up so he could be face to face with him. Sakura felt a pang of something in her chest, she just ignored it. Naruto mumbled something she couldn't understand, and by the look on Sasuke's face he didn't either.

"What did you say?" Sasuke shook him lightly.

"Where's Sakura-chan? I have to tell her I'm sorry. I'm sorry." he mumbled the last two words. His eyes kept opening and closing. His head nodded and he let it rest on Sasuke's shoulder.

Sakura leaned in closer. "I'm right here Naruto. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you to react like that. Please forgive me."  
There was no sign that he even knew she was there. Then he nodded and the faintedt hint of a grin showed on his face. Then he fell asleep again.

Sasuke stood with him in his arms, bridal style, and walked towards the stairs. Sakura looked from him to the door of Naruto's apartment.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun. Where are you going? Naruto's place is right here." she just stood there waiting for a reply. Maybe he was still mad at her. He had yelled at her while Naruto had been out cold. He probably didn't ever want to see her again, she didn't blame him.

"He got kicked out. I don't know why but he's homeless now. I'm taking him back to my place. Come by tomorrow afternoon sometime, he'll want to see you." and with that he walked off.

Sakura stood there, looking like a fish out of water. She had just made her homeless friend pass out and he wanted to apologize to HER! Maybe he had suffered a head injury when he was young. She looked over at the pile of belongings and sighed. She'd come back and help them move it later, but now she needed some friendly advice, and to get that there was only one place to go.

She walkd into the Yamanaka Flower shop and spotted Ino at the counter. Ino looked up and smiled. It vanished immediately when she saw her friend's expression. She set down the vase she had been wiping and walked over to the pink haired girl. She put a hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eye.

"What's wrong?" she asked, concern lacing over her features.

"I'm an awful person." was her only reply. Ino stared, completely confused. What did she mean by that?

"Ca- can we just talk?" Ino motioned for them to sit. The store was closed and the shades were down so they wouldn't be interrupted.

* * *

Chapter 7 is done, ready for chapter 8?  
Also I want to thank everybody who reviewed this story, and for those who didn't its okay i just hope you guys enjoy reading this story.

Read and Review. Please and Thank you


	8. Alternate chapter 6, chp8 is coming

Something my friend wanted me to put in here, this happens before Sakura found out about Sasu-Naru, which probably caused her to be suspicious of them.

* * *

February, it was a time of love and hope and romance. Well, it was for most. Uzumaki Naruto had never looked at it that way. It was just a time of the year where he walked through the streets of the Hidden Leaf Village and saw happy couples everywhere. He didn't want it to depress him, but it did, because before he didn't have anyone to spend it with. But now he did! Naruto had Sasuke, and Sasuke would be happy to see someone who wasn't a fangirl at his doorstep.

Naruto walked up to the huge house that was the Uchiha complex. Sasuke still lived here even though his family was long gone. Naruto had to admit that the place sent cold chills up his spine, even if the weather was warm. The whole place was empty and deserted, not a soul in sight. The old shops were run down and covered in dust and weeds. The Uchiha fan was everywhere, whether it was worn out paint on doors or posters shredded by time and the elements. The streets felt like they were so sinister that not even ghosts dared to dwell on them. How in the world did Sasuke deal with this, day in and day out? No wonder he was such an ass all the time. Naruto suddenly felt bad about calling him names because of his attitude. He'd find a way to make it up to him!

Naruto stood in front of the door. There was a pile of chocolates and sweets and presents from Sasuke's many fangirls, it didn't look like he had even touched them. The only gift Naruto had ever gotten on Valentines Day was a small box of chocolate from an unknown party. Of course, he now knew that they had been from Hinata, so now every year he returned the favor and gave her an unmarked box of chocolate. Suddenly Naruto noticed that he didn't know what Sasuke would want for a gift. The boy didnt like sweets of any kind and flowers were just a silly idea.

"Yeah, I'll give Sasuke flowers." He said in a sarcastic tone out loud.  
Naruto knocked on the door a few times and stood back. He expected the Uchiha to be upset and a bit testy but...

"GET LOST YOU DAMN FANGIRLS!! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU ALL I DONT LIKE SWEETS?! STAY OUT OF MY -" Sasuke froze upon seeing Naruto standing there. Naruto looked like he was either going to laugh or cry, Sasuke couldn't be sure.

"Who are you telling to get lost, Sasu-chan?" Naruto said, fox grin in place. He walked right past Sasuke and into the house fangirls only dreamed of entering. He sat on the old couch and looked over at his boyfriend. He patted the stop next to him, telling Sasuke to close the door and snuggle with Naruto.

Sasuke gave a rare smile, no smirk, no evil chuckle, no malice. Just a smile, and it was only for Naruto to see and know of. It warmed his heart to know that he could cause the stoic boy to melt like putty in his hands. He was, for reasons unknown, reminded of Iruka and Kakashi. Iruka made Kakashi smile, which was rare too, and it was warm and kind and sweet and meant for Iruka. The two couples shared something in common, besides the fact that they were gay.

They shared love, the two in love and the family love between the four of them. It was something they had all come to cherish.  
Sasuke sat down and pulled Naruto onto his chest. Naruto breathed in the sent that was just, well it was just Sasuke. There were no words for it; it was just Sasuke's sent. And it made Naruto feel safe and wanted. And he loved the feeling, almost as much as he loved the being who caused it.

"I am so glad it was you at the door and not Sakura or Ino, they're the only ones who haven't shown up yet. I expect they're going to wait until I'm calmed down after the others. If they show up could you deal with them?" Sasuke looked so worn out. He must have gotten a horrible sleep and then was pestered by girls starting in the early morning, poor guy.

Naruto decided to have a little more fun with him before he helped out, his way of taking payment. "Okay, what do you want me to say, 'Hey, Ino, Sakura-chan, sorry but Sasuke doesn't want to see you.'" Then his voice became high pitched and girly, "'Why not Naruto?'" then it was back to normal. "'Because, I'm dating him, so there.'" And to finish his little one-man play he made a raspberry noise and pretended to close a door. Naruto laughed at his own joke and looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke had that little face that he wore when Naruto was being, well Naruto. It was kind of funny but now was the time to be serious and find away to shut up the two Konoichi that were sure to show up. Sasuke sighed and Naruto stopped dancing like a little kid. Surprisingly, he did know when to quit playing and start working, getting him to do it, however, was the trick.

"Okay, so what should I really say to make them leave?" Naruto asked in all the seriousness he could muster after his joke.

Sasuke told him the plan and Naruto nodded in agreement. This might actually be fun. They talked and worked out the kinks before the doorbell rang and two female voices could be heard chattering away. Sasuke fell face down on the couch and Naruto got up and walked over to the front door. He opened it to see the shocked faces of Sakura and Ino. They looked at each other then at Naruto.

"Naruto what are you doing at Sasuke-kun's house? Where is he?" Sakura asked. She tried to look inside but Naruto didn't let her. He stepped out and smiled apologetically towards the two girls. After the door was closed he looked around to see if there might be any more fangirls waiting for their chance. The coast seemed clear so he started to tell the tale Sasuke had woven.

"Well, hes not feeling all that great. He has a headache from the constant pounding on his door from the other girls. He just wants to lie down and rest for the remainder of the day. He asked me to tell any more people who came by to, in his words, get lost. Sorry Sakura-chan." Naruto smiled again and thought he had won.

Sakura and Ino pushed him aside and walked to the door. Naruto managed to grab both of their ankles and stop them from advancing. He knew he was in for it. These girls could be brutal, and poor Naruto was too kind to fight back. He looked up at them, seeing up Ino's skirt, at least she had panties on. Sakura looked at him and kicked his head with her free leg, Ino followed suit. Naruto let go if them and stood up, he couldn't fight back, but he could defend himself.

He took and defense position he had learned, courtesy of Bushy Brows. Ino and Sakura were about to pummel the poor blonde when the door opened, loudly, and out came a disgruntled Sasuke. He took one look at the sight in front of him and pulled Naruto inside and then turned to Ino and Sakura.

Thinking that he was mad at Naruto, which, even though they were dating still wasn't a rare sight, they smiled and gave him sweet little puppy eyes. Then the smiles and fluttering eyelashes vanished when he opened his mouth, "YOU LISTEN TO ME! NARUTO TOLD YOU TO GET LOST! I AM SICK AND TIERED OF PEOPLE COMING TO MY HOUSE ON THIS DAMN DAY AND TRYING TO GET ME TO LIKE THEM OR WHATEVER ELSE GOES THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULLS! I DONT LIKE ANY OF YOU AND I NEVER WILL! NOW LEAVE!"

He slammed the door and sat next to Naruto on the floor. The blonde held the Uchiha and rocked him back and forth. Soon Sasuke and Naruto were both asleep. They slept for hours just sitting on the floor in the others arms. Both of them knew that they were going to pay for what Sasuke had said to the two Konoichi but neither cared much at the moment. They were just so warm and comfy. Sasuke woke up after and hour and carried him and Naruto to his room and laid them both on the bed. He thought about telling everyone that he and Naruto were dating and that they were gay, but he looked down at the angel in his arms and pushed the thought out of his mind. Sleep soon reclaimed him and they slept out the rest of the horrible day where hearts floated through the air and happy couples spent the day together.

Midnight

Naruto woke up; he was so very warm he didn't move. He knew this feeling, he had slept over Sasuke's house before. He reflected on the day he had had. In the beginning of the day he had thought his opinion of this day had changed, but it really hadn't. it wouldn't change either. Not until he and Sasuke could walk through the village like everyone else, kissing and holding hands. And that day would come when hell froze over and Gaara and Lee dated.

(knowing me that could happen)

* * *

I would've had chapter 8 typed and ready to read, but..a certain person interrupted me -cough Mia cough- so like blame her not me. Though if you like it review please. I promise i'll have chapter 8 submitted tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 8: Shock

OKAY!! I have the real chapter 8 here for you!!

Chapter 8: Shock

* * *

Ino stared at Sakura. The pink-haired girl had tears in her eyes and wet streaks running down her cheeks. Sure they were rivals but they were friends, too.

"What's wrong Sakura? Who told you that you were a horrible person? I'll kick their asses!" Ino declared. Nobody made Sakura cry, everyone should know that by now. It had been that way ever since they were young; you made Sakura cry, you delt with Ino. She was going to find who ever did this and bloody them up!

"No one, I did. It was awful." Sakura gave a sniff, "I yelled at Naruto."  
Ino was lost. She always yelled at Naruto. Everyday she told him off for one thing or another. So what made this time so different? As if reading her mind Sakura spoke again.

"I said something that made him get so upset he passed out. I don't even know what I said that could do that to him. And the worst part is, he just got kicked out of his house today." Ino watched as new tears formed and began to fall. She put her hand up and wiped away the tears only to have more replace them instantly.

"It's alright. Does he have somewhere to stay?" the other girl gave a nod. "Good, now why did you yell at him?"

Sakura's eyes widened then narrowed in the time span of one second. Ino was worried he had made a move on her that was too far, but then she would have just beaten him to a pulp. Naruto couldn't have done anything that bad, he wasn't that stupid.

Sakura took a deep breath, like she was trying to calm herself. "I saw him sleeping in the hall." Ino was confused, but before she could speak the Konoichi continued. "He was sleeping in Sasuke-kun's arms."

Silence.

Ino stared at the girl opposite her. Did she just say what Ino thought she just heard? Ino didn't say a thing for a long time. She just stared.

Sasuke's Compound

Sasuke opened the door to his house and walked to his room. He put Naruto down on the bed and covered him with blankets. He got himself into his pajamas and got in to bed with Naruto. Sasuke held him tightly to his chest. What ever had been so terrible about what Sakura said was not going to come into this house. Naruto was safe here. He would make sure of that.

"Mmm, Sasu-chan. Where am I?" he mumbled.

"My house." Sasuke gave him a small squeeze.

"Sasuke, can I ask you something?" he sounded so weak, and worried.

"Of course, Naruto." he held him close and waited for the question. It took a few seconds but the blonde finally spoke.

"Do you love me? No matter what?" Sasuke laid there. What had Naruto just say? Of course he loved the boy, and he always would. There was no need for a question like that.

Naruto made a wimpering sound. Sasuke knew he had to answer. "Yes, now and forever. I will love you always and no matter what you do or say. You're stuck with me." A smile tugged at Naruto lips and he slid into a peaceful sleep. He would tell Sasuke tomorrow. He would tell him everything.

Next morning

It was about ten when Naruto shot bolt up and looked around. He had a feeling that he was missing something, something important. He looked around the room, it was Sasuke's, then he remembered last night. He needed to talk to Sasuke. And Sakura. She had to understand that he hadn't ment to hurt her. She had to know that.  
Naruto stood and got into a clean pair of clothes, Sasuke's boxers, a pair of his pants that had been left here awhile ago, and a black tee-shirt. After he was all dressed he heard something that made him shake to the core.

"Where is he Sasuke-kun? We need to talk to him." it was a girl talking, and she sounded mad.

Sasuke could be heard trying to keep who ever it was at bay; he wasn't doing a very good job. Naruto ran into the room and tried to figure out what to do. Another voice spoke and Naruto instantly knew that it was Sakura, she had said Ino's name. So, they were both here. Shit!

Naruto shook his head, he needed to get his ass down there and take it like a man! Like a shinobi! But those girls hit, hard - no! He had to stand by Sasuke not matter what! - but Sakura was going to kill him - she had seemed so upset last night - Ino was still there. Naruto gave his head another firm shake. He stood up and walked right down the stairs, making just enough noise to be noticed.

Sakura and Ino looked over at him, eyes narrowed and fists clenched. Sasuke looked up at him in what seemed to be shock. He walked right passed the two women in front of him and up the last three steps between him and the blonde.

"Naruto, you shouldn't be up! After what happened last night." Naruto shook his head and smiled.

"No worries, I'm fine!" his smile faltered as he looked at the other two in the room. They walked towards him. They were completely silent, that scared him. When girls were loud the worst was over, when they were quiet they were planning a suitable torture, he really wished they go back to yelling.

"Naruto," Sakura finally said, "..you knew how we felt about Sasuke-kun and yet you still stole him. Why?" her eyes were cold and dangerous, they were almost slits they way she glared at him.

"I'm sorry, I love him, that's all." Naruto said. He looked her straight in the eye the whole time he spoke.

"That's your reason? That is no reason to hurt Sakura and me!" said the blonde. She walked up to naruto who had at some point stepped passed Sasuke. "You're a really mean, selfish person Naruto!"

Naruto, for the first time, glared back at her. How dare she talk about HIM being selfish!? Sasuke loved him too, and he was taking all the heat for this. Not that he really cared. They should just be happy he finally found someone, they were the selfish ones.  
Of course, Naruto didn't say anything, his survival instincts were better than that.

"You two should go now, we'll see you around." Sasuke said. they looked at him with hurt puppy eyes, whatever they were trying didn't work because after a second they sighed and left. Sasuke turned to Naruto, "Are you feeling okay? You still look a little pale."

Naruto grinned, it wasn't his usual happy fox grin but it was a real smile all the same. Sasuke's lips curled into a half smile. He hugged the younger boy and whispered in his ear, "You said you had good news from Tsunade-sama?"

Before he knew what was going on he was thrust back, caught, pulled upstairs, pushed into his room, fell on his bed, and was pounced on by Naruto.

"All I need is proof of who my parents are! And you have the whole answer. The Uchiha's hold all birth records all the way back from when I was born! Where ever that stuff is where we'll find who's family I belong to!" Sasuke stared at his boyfriend.

Tsunade knew about his mother's records? They were a secret, kind of. He guessed when you thought about it they weren't really all that secret. But now he could help Naruto find a house.

He tried to remember where his mom had kept all those old scrolls. She had put them out of the reach of little hands as she had once said. Meaning himself, and possible his older brother. He thought of all the out of reach places the could neatly hold hundreds of scrolls while keeping them away from kids. Somewhere he hadn't been in a while.  
The basement! Of course! He hadn't been down there in years, no one had. He had always avoided the place because of a scary story his father had told him once. There was no doubt the scrolls were there.

Sasuke led Naruto in to the room that had once belonged to his parents, he hadn't been in there since the murder. As he walked in he felt his heart start to cry, he could hear his younger self crying over the dead bodies of his family. A tear fond it's way from his eye. Naruto noticed and quickly wiped it away. He took Sasuke's hand in his and gave it a soft squeeze. Sasuke looked over at him and nodded. He had to do this, and Naruto would be there with every step. They walked down towards the bottom of a case of stairs that Naruto was suprised that they were under the house.

They reached the wall that was covered in scrolls, names of clans hanging from them on small tags. Every scroll from top to bottem was covered in dust an inch thick.

"Wow! Where did all these come from?" the fox-boy wondered out loud.

"It was a hobby of my mom's. She started with just our family and those of friends, it soon spread throughout the village." Sasuke said, feeling his heart ache slightly. He walked over to the section with the clans Who's name began with "U". Utsuka, Uzika, Uzumaki. Both boys stared at the fact that it was there. Naruto bond up and grabbed it. He was about to open it and read out his unknown past when a thought hit him, hard. Sasuke should know who - and what - he was helping and falling in love with.

"Um, Sasu-chan, could we," he paused. He had to do this, now! " Could we go upstairs, I have something to tell you before we open this."

Sasuke looked at his love. Naruto looked sad, almost hesitant. Sasuke nodded and walked back to the living room with Naruto silent at his side. This is not what he expected. Naruto was suppose to rip open the scrool , uncaring of how old and important it was and scream out the name of his family. Not walking quietly upstairs with Sasuke to tell him something. This was wrong, what had happened to his little ball of sunshine?

"Sasuke." he said as they sat down on the up right fouton. "Would you love me no matter what?"

This was some serious deja vu. This was the question he had been asked last night. So he gave the same answer. "Of course. Why are you asking me this? Naruto, what's going on?" he was really getting worried.

All the smaller boy did was sigh. "What I have to tell you is something not even I knew for most of my life? Please, don't hate me."

"Never". Sasuke made to hug him but Naruto put up his hand. He was really serious, it looked so out of character.

"The Demon, Kyuubi, who was defeated by the Fourth Hokage," he paused. He prayed that Sasuke was telling the truth. "...it was sealed inside a new born baby. That baby was me. The fox that destroyed our village and many lives in my body."

Sasuke could only stare in shock.

* * *

Well chapter 8 is done, what will happen next? Will Sasuke hate Naruto or will he still love him? Find out in chapter 9, which is coming to a computer monitor near you.

Read and Review, Thank You


	10. Chapter 9: No Way!

Chapter 9: No Way!

Re-cap: Naruto told Sasuke about Kyuubi after they found the scroll containing the information on Naruto's parents, but they didn't open it yet. Saskura and Ino came to Sasuke's house to yell at Naruto but were shooed away. Now we wait to see how Sasuke reacts and if Ino and Sakura can get over themselves. Got all that? Good!

* * *

The two women left with out another word. Sasuke was gay, nothing they could do about it. They walked in silence until they saw Hinata walking past them. They might not be able to do anything but if Naruto could see how upset Hinata was about him being with Sasuke that might do something. They looked at each other and went off to speak with the Hyuuga heir.

"Hinata! Over here!" called Ino. The girl looked over towards the one who had called her name.

She had been on her way to see Kiba and Akamaru for lunch and then a mission briefing. She walked up to Sakura and Ino, a bit confused. She had never really hung out with them, so why would they suddenly call her over to them? They were friendly sure but they weren't friend friends.

"What's going on?" she said as she approched them. They looked angry about something.

"We need to tell you something. Can you come into the Flower Shop?"  
So they want in the shop that was just down the street. When they closed the door both girls turned towards Hinata.

"I'm afraid we have some bad news." Sakura said, head down.

The Hyuuga gulped. "W-what is it?" she asked, even though she didn't want to. The blonde and pink-haired girls exchanged glances and then sighed. Ino walked up to Hinata and hugged her. "I'm sorry to be the one to tell you but Naruto is dating Sasuke-kun. He's gay."

Time froze. At first she thought that they were playing a prank on her, but they only did that when they had a reason and there wasn't one present. Her mind tried to tell her she had heard wrong, that there was still hope, that Sasuke hadn't stolen the one person she loved. But her rational side shut up such thoughts right away. Naruto was gay, there was nothing she could do about it. She had failed, again.

She felt tears well up in her snow colored eyes. They slowly fell down her face and off her chin on to the floor. Quickly she wiped them away. As she looked up she saw that Sakura and Ino had tears in there eyes also.

'That's right' she reminded herself. 'They liked Sasuke. They know how I feel.'  
How she felt. She felt like her heart had been ripped out and stomped on before being put back inside her chest. Naruto was out of her reach, no chances left. She couldn't do anything about that now. But at least she could be happy for him. And Sasuke. They found each other so it can't be all bad. As long as Naruto was happy so was Hinata. As soon as that passed her mind she wiped away the tears and found no more came to replace them.

"So how will we break them up?" said Sakura.

"W-What?" gasped Hinata.

"Yeah, Naruto and Sasuke. WE have to break them up or we'll never have a chance." Ino explained.

"But then they'll hate you! You'll really never have a chance if you do that!" the dark-haired girl said. "Do you even care about their feelings?"

"Of course we do! We love Sasuke-kun!" shouted Sakura. She was now red in the face and slightly shaking, as was Ino.

"And Naruto-kun? His feelings doesn't matter?"she ask. She was shouting but it was normal level speaking for anyone else.

Sakura looked taken back but Ino just jumped right in to counter Hinata's words. It was a bit unfair, two-to-one.

"It's his fault! He knew we loved Sasuke-kun! He should have stayed out of our way!" Ino was shaking with fury. And she thought they could count on Hinata!

"You don't really love Sasuke! If you did you would be happy that he finally found someone to love, even if it's not you!" she couldn't believe she was saying these things! Had she lost her mind? There was no way that she was the sweet, shy, quiet Hyuuga Hinata that everyone knew. Hinata would think about all of that later, right now she had to defend Naruto and Sasuke. She just had to!

"How dare you say that!" Ino made to hit the Hyuuga, who fell into a defensive stance, ready for anything.

Then Sakura grabbed Ino's hand. She lowered the other's hand down to her waist. Without letting go and without loking over towards Hinata she asked that the girl leave. And she did, but not without the last word.

"If you try to hurt Naruto-kun, or Sasuke, I'll stop you. Don't even think I will hesitate." and then she was gone. Maybe, after her errends, she'd stop by Sasuke's house to see Naruto, if he was there.

With Sasuke and Naruto

Sasuke just stared. Mouth open, eyes wide. He knew he loked like some weird ass fish as he tried to close his mouth, failing each time. Then he saw tears in Naruto's lovely blue eyes. He'd taken Sasuke's reaction the wrong way! He thought that Sasuke was scared or disgusted.

Oh no!

Naruto sniffled. And that was his cue. In a flash Sasuke had his arms wrapped around Naruto and his blonde head resting on his firm chest. Naruto tensed instantly, most likely out of shock or maybe a reflex he'd aquired.

"Naruto. Oh, Naruto." Sasuke just sat there holding him in his arms, gently rocking him and wispering his name into the sun-kissed locks of the other boy. "Naruto."

Then, for some reason, Naruto started to weep openly. Tears streaming down his face, soaking Sasuke's shirt and his face. Naruto wasn't sure why he was crying. Were they tears of sadnees, joy, relief? He really couldn't say. He just felt them flowing out of himself as if he'd been holding them in for years, his whole life. And he had been, he realized in shock.

Sure he'd cried before, but not for himself. Never for himself. It was always for someone else, for something he'd loved that had been broken by villagers. Sad movies even. But never himself. He'd always said that it was sign of weakness. But it felt so good to let it all out. And it felt even better that he was letting it all out on Sasuke's chest, sitting there in his pale arms.

After ten minutes the tears stopped and Naruto was able to look at Sasuke. He expected at least a hint of fear or distrust or hatred. But there was nothing but love and kindness and acceptance. There was not one evil or dark emotion in those onyx eyes of his. This almost brought more tears to Naruto's eyes, but he held them at bay.  
Sasuke picked up the scroll Naruto had dropped when Sasuke had grabbed him and handed it back to Naruto. At first the blonde just stared in disbelief. He was still going to allow him to look at it? No way, it was a trick. Bu then he remembered the loving look Sasuke had given him, the warm embrace while he cried, the gentle hold he had on the scroll.

Slowly, hesitantly, Naruto took it and slipped open the worn paper. He rolled it out until the writing stopped, his date of birth. and there was his name, Uzumaki Naruto. He traced the line back to a name, a woman's name; Kushiwa. His mother's name. Next he traced his index finger along the line leading to his father's name.

He froze, his jaw dropped and the scroll fell to the ground. No fucking WAY!  
The name read; 'Namikaze Minato'. The Yondaime Hokage. And Naruto's father.

* * *

Sorry it took so long, I hope you enjoyed it.

Read and Review, Thank You


	11. Chapter 10: Cornered!

Chapter 10: Cornered!

Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! I love you all!

Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Naruto just stammered, unable to form real words. This was just too much. Way too much! The Yondaime was his father! The number one ninja of all time was the person who helped give him life! His blood ran through Naruto's veins. It was just too much. Too. Fucking. Much!

Naruto jumped up and screamed at the top of his lungs and grabbed Sasuke in a bear-hug. The blonde then let go and jumped around the room. All the while laughing and screaming like a mad man. Sasuke was scared, but happy because he knew that what ever it was had to be a good thing. A very good thing. But Naruto still had the scroll clenched in his hand so the Uchiha had to wait for him to calm down. Which took a while.  
Finally, after almost a half-hour, the blonde settled himself next to Sasuke on the couch. He was smiling like a fiend and giggling non-stop.

Still, a bit scary, but in a kind of good way. Kind of. The raven-haired boy held out his hand, silently asking for the scroll. Naruto happily handed it over, blushing slightly at just realizing he still had it. Sasuke skimmed down to Naruto's name and read it. Then he froze. And something came across his face. A very uncharacteristic grin was seen upon Sasuke's lips. He white teeth showed and his lips stretched. All of this was just too good to be true. Naruto was the one and only son of Minato-dono.

Correction: Namikaze Minato. Why was it that no one had known his family name? And even more bizarre was why no one had ever looked into it? Oh well, that was something for another day. Today was going to be a happy, joyous, bright day. Free of worries and sadness. Nothing could mess this day up. No way, no how.

Naruto hugged Sasuke again. "Can you believe this? It's so awesome! It's like I'm royalty or something. But don't worry; it will not go to my head! I can't let it! Otherwise it would screw up my path to getting that title for myself someday." he spoke so fast and high-pitched that the Uchiha hardly understood him. But he got the message, somehow.

Sasuke pulled him away and held the boy at arms length. "I'm so happy for you, Naruto. It makes me feel so good to see you, the one I love, so happy." then he brought them both close and kissed the blonde senseless.

-Next Day-

The next day they went to Tsunade's office at noon to show her the scroll. Her jaw threatened to fall off when she read what was written on the paper. Shizune had followed suit. They both grinned happily and hugged Naruto within an inch of his life, at which point Sasuke had to rescue him. When the festivities were over Tsunade got down to business.

Looking at both of the young men she folded her hands and rested his chin upon them. "I hope you both know that Naruto can't tell this information to anyone." she put her hand up as Naruto opened his mouth to argue. "The village would be in an uproar. It's for the best, I'm sorry. But this also means that Naruto can move into Minato's old flat. It's nice and spacious. I'll send Jiraiya to bring your stuff over to it, and send him by with the keys in a bit, the place is being cleaned."

Both nodded, Naruto with a slight scowl on his face. It wasn't fair that he couldn't tell all his friends about his wonderful news. It made him so... so... GRR! That was the only way to describe it; grr.

Then Sasuke spoke up. "You can send him by my house." when Tsunade raised a questioning eyebrow he elaborated, "It's where he's been staying. You know, him being my friend and finding himself suddenly homeless."

_'Nice job!' _Naruto heard himself cheer in his mind. Tsunade would be none the wiser. But she always had a knack for knowing things she shouldn't. And both boys cursed her for that.

"Really? Is that all? Because Sakura has a different reason." she said, her voice a a deadly level. She hated being lied to. They knew that.

Their eyes widened. "S-sakura? What did she say?" Sasuke said before Naruto had the chance.

She had ratted on them! How could she do that? She hadn't simply spread a rumor; she'd gone to the fucking Hokage herself! She was trying to get them killed, both were sure of it. And it was surprising what she could manage when she was properly motivated. And, man, was she ever motivated. But what she had told Tsunade, exactly, was what they needed to know. Maybe it wouldn't be curtains for them. Or maybe it would. Make it or break it Sakura. Which will it be?

"Yes, she may have mentioned something about you two being, umm," she cleared her throat, "...romantically involved with each other. Any chance of this being true?"

She knew the answer already though. But she wanted them to squirm and beg for mercy. She wanted to hear them say it, because she knew it would be hard on them. She was the devil. They knew they were cornered so they gave her a nod.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear you?" she said. She put a cupped hand to her hear to further mock them. There was a evil grin on her face. Beside her Shizune and Tonton just slowly shook their heads.

"Yes," they mumbled together.

Again she asked them to repeat it louder. Again they mumbled their answer. She asked them several more times to speak up, even though she had already heard them the first thousand times or so. She wasn't the devil, she put him to shame. She was the Devil's worse nightmare!

And right now Sasuke and Naruto's as well.

Finally she asked once more, and Naruto blew sky high. "Yes! YES YES YES YES!! GODS WOMAN! WHAT THE HELL? MUST YOU INTERFERE WITH MY LOVE LIFE? JUST WHO THE HELL GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO GO SNOOP AROUND IN MINE AND SASUKE'S RELATIONSHIP?" he felt so much better. For a moment. Only a moment.

For at that space in time Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro, Kiba, and Gaara walked into the office. For a second they all just stared at each other. No one made a sound or moved a muscle. Then, out of no where Kiba's foot slammed on the floor. Kankuro burst out laughing, Shikamaru mumbled something and Gaara just blinked at the blonde. Temari just glared at the lot of them, for Tsunade was also laughing and sputtering out some nonsensical words, trying hopelessly to speak.

The two boys in question were blushing a beet red and covering their faces with their hands. What was next?

Then Kiba shouted. "I just lost out on sixty bucks! Damn you both!"

The room was once again silent. But now all eyes were on the Inuzuka. Without anyone asking he told of Chouji betting everyone that the two would wind up together. Everyone knew they were friendly, to an extent, but not that friendly. So all but Chouji, Shikamaru, and Lee bet against the pair. The three aforementioned were going to score big. Even Tsunade was in the deal, but had forgotten until now. Oh fiery shit.

Ka-boom.

Tsunade exploded in a fit of rage. She hated losing very much for a woman who did it all the time. Perhaps that's why she hated it so. She announced this fact by first smashing her desk into the floor. Then she grabbed a mug and chucked it at Naruto, who skillfully ducked and watched in horror as it sailed for Gaara. Luckily he side stepped, eyes slightly widened.

Shizune screamed and ran forward too calm her. What a brilliant plan on her part. For when she got close enough Tsunade took a swing. It didn't hold any chakra or harmful intent, but it told all present to stay away from the Godaime and let her throw her hissy fit. So they did. And wound up with three bruises, a cut or two and no hearing in one ear. Except Gaara, who just got the deaf thing, lucky bastard.

So after shooing away five ANBU and two secretaries they all walked out alive and, somewhat, unscathed. And Shikamaru was fifty bucks richer. Kankuro and Kiba just kept laughing the whole way into the street. Temari kept shouting for them to shut up while try to help the mortified teens regain some inkling of dignity. Gaara just walked along and enjoyed the show. That is, until they reached the doors that opened to the busy streets of downtown Konoha. Yes then and there he put a stop to Kankuro's, and by effect Kiba's, giggle fit.

Naruto quickly explained that it would be in their safest interest to come back in the evening. They nodded and thanked the two. When they were outside Akamaru came bouncing up and jumped on Naruto, licking his face almost clear off. It had been a while since they'd seen each other. Naruto was happy to be able to chat with his friends, given the events that had just unfolded. Sasuke wasn't all that thrilled. He'd didn't like people. Plain and simple. He could put up with most but two and a half loud mouths (Kankuro being the half) were enough.

He quickly bid them all a farewell and sulked off. Naruto finally noticed this when he was a good four meters away. So, being the genius he was he yelled at the top of his lungs, adding to Tsunade's works of late, "Teme! Come back here! I wanna' spend sometime with these guys! Come back!" then as an after thought he added, "Please?"

Sasuke had frozen on spot when the blonde had started to shout. When Naruto was finished he turned around and walked up to his boyfriend. He bent down a couple of centimeters to come even with him. Looking at the blue pools dead on Sasuke said in a low, even voice "We need to go and get your stuff together before Jiraiya-sama comes by to give us the key to your new house. Do you want to miss him and have to stay with me?"

He realized his mistake in words right then. For Naruto beamed with an oddly bright light and a sly fox grin appeared on his face. He inched ever so slowly closer to Sasuke's face. And he spoke in the same voice that the Uchiha had used. Everyone present could hear the whole conversation. Another mistake on Sasuke's part.

"Listen, Teme, I would love for me to move into my dad's old house. But I think you aren't so hot with the idea. Are you really going to miss me that much that you're trying to get me to miss Ero-Sannin on coming by?"

Where the hell did Naruto concoct that twisted little fantasy of his? Sasuke found himself wondering what his train of thought was. It was most likely a little blue toy Choo-choo being pulled by a drunk little kid at a party his older sibling was having. Swaying from side to side and spitting up occasionally. There was something wrong with that.

Naruto's grin widened when the stoic boy didn't answer for a couple of seconds. Sasuke then spoke up, because he very well couldn't let Naruto, and all there, get the wrong idea.

"No, Dobe. I wasn't thinking along those lines at all." Naruto raised a eyebrow to question him on what lines he had been thinking.

"I just want you to be able to live somewhere that isn't falling apart at the seams. If you miss getting the keys it might take awhile before he comes around again. You of all people should know how unreliable he is when it comes to being present."

At this Naruto sighed and stood up straight. He placed his hands on his hips and huffed. He drew himself to his full height and glared heatedly at the other. Then, after screwing his face up in fury he did the unthinkable. He stuck out his tongue and blew a raspberry at the taller boy's face. As Sasuke sputtered and tried to recover Naruto leaned in and kissed him on the lips quickly.

That gained him two disgusted noises from the two brunettes just meters away and a squeal from Temari. "I know. I was only playing." then he faced the other party. "I'll see you guys around. Teme wants to go screw my brains out."

Sasuke made an odd yelping noise and Gaara slapped his head. Temari turned strawberry red and turned away and disappeared into the crowd of people. Kankuro and Kiba spit and stuck their tongues out comically.

"Sick, man, that's just fucking sick!" Kiba said in mock illness.

Naruto laughed and waved good-bye to the small group. As he walked side-by-side with Sasuke he acted on a sudden impulse. He grabbed his arm and linked it with his own. Smiling broadly he kept on walking as if nothing had happened. Sasuke, however, stopped dead and tried to pry free his hand. But the Kyuubi vessel wasn't going down without a fight. He held fast, with both arms. They both struggled to gain the upper hand, and, when Sasuke saw the uselessness in his actions, he stopped and walked with his lover.

Finally they made it to the Uchiha mansion. People had stared at them the whole way there. It was very unnerving. Naruto didn't seem to mind but the raven-haired boy didn't like more attention than was needed. But it was his life to get too much attention. Damn you Fate, damn you.

So he and the blonde ball of happiness were sitting down on his sofa and were ready to relax. Yay, relaxation. It seemed to the Uchiha like he hadn't relaxed in years. So he was very thankful to his soft, plush, comfy couch. He sat on the left end and spread out. Naruto doing the same on the opposite end. He yawned and watched the other stretch and almost purr with contentment. How cute!

The two sat there for ten minutes, not moving or speaking. Both enjoyed the silence between them. It wasn't awkward or pushing one of them to talk. It was just nice and peaceful. Then Sasuke decided he'd had enough of simply laying there and made his first move. He sunk further down so that, instead of his mid-back, his neck was resting in the arm of the sofa.

The sofa itself wasn't all that big, just two cushions long. Now Sasuke's feet were next to Naruto's, this is where he made his second move. Slowly he moved his foot under the blonde's. Said boy giggled softly and wiggled his toes. Sasuke smiled lightly and rubbed his foot on the other's as he did the same. They continued to play footies for about fifteen minutes or so before Sasuke made his third move.

He sat up suddenly and pounced on his company. He and the younger boy's face came very close together. The dark-haired teen grinned sweetly at his love. Naruto grinned back, with a smiled twice as big as Sasuke's. If there was one thing no one could top Naruto at it was grinning. And when he did it he became even more adorable than ever. He looked just like a baby fox, with his slanted eyes and whisker marks. Sasuke brushed a few stray golden strands of hair out of his eyes.

Such beautiful blue eyes. The normally asshole-ish boy found himself being turned into a pile of mush. Fluffy, gooey, marshmallowy, sugary mush. And you know what? He liked it. It felt good to unwind and let one's guard down. To just sit and enjoy the presence of the one you loved. It gave him a warm fuzzy feeling all over. Another thing he liked.

While Sasuke was lost in his musing Naruto had gotten and idea. So, yet again, he acted on impulse, which he loved doing. He kissed Sasuke square in the mouth. The older boy had never seen it coming. But he settled into it nonetheless.

They lay there kissing over and over until they fell asleep in each others arms. They were so peaceful and content that they didn't hear Jiraiya enter the house. Nor did they notice him chuckle softly to himself before setting down Naruto's new house keys and a note on the nearby table.

They also didn't know that Jiraiya took some notes of what he had seen and planned on sharing them with as many people as he could in the near future.  
Nope they didn't have a clue of what was going on. They were just so at peace. Sleeping in the arms of one another.

* * *

Aww!  
YAY!! Fluffy and funny huh? Please tell me. I felt bad because the past few chapters had been all sad and crap. It made me sad. So this is all happy and fluffy and sugar-coated with happiness and dipped in chocolate of fluffiness!  
WHOOOT!!

Oh chapter 11 is coming be on the look out!

Read and Review, Thank You


	12. Chapter 11: Discussion

Alright to all my loyal readers I have been gone for roughly two years and I'm back to finish what has been started.

However, I am a bit lost in story, not sure as to what do, so i thought you, the readers, would like to put your 2 cents and give me some fresh and new suggestions. Just simply type them into the Review Comments or message me what you would like to happen. I will take them all into consideration and think long and hard about them. I would be the Co-Author for this chapter and you'll be the Author for a day of course. Exciting? I know. Trust me.

Just be sure that:

1. The suggestion follows the story

2. Rational or even irrational

3. Suspenseful or shocking!

Yeah, that's about it. I'll even mention your name in the Credits at the end of the chapter! If you think about it, this is more like your chapter and I just wrote it. Anyway, I would really appreciate this and I hope you take the offer of doing this, Thanks! 3


End file.
